Winchester Bond
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Two Winchesters injured, one unconscious, and The YED close behind.
1. Winchester Silenced

WINCHESTER BOND

DISCLAIMER

Instead of Dean falling into a coma, Sam does. Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I realize this may read like another fic on the site, but I actually got part of the plot from the Jake 2.0 episode "Dead Man Talking" and I use some lines from "In My Time Of Dying".

CHAPTER ONE: WINCHESTER SILENCED

The first thing John Winchester was aware of when he woke up was the excruciating pain.

"Dean? Sammy?" he asked. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching the car. With a groan, he unbuckled himself and leaned over his son to clutch the Colt in his hands.

"Stop right there," he told the demon.

"You won't use that on me. Not when you're saving it for someone else," thing responded.

"Just try me," John dared, cocking the gun. Yeah, he'd hate to use the very last bullet on some lower level demon, but when it came to his boys, he'd take the risk. Sensing that it was in danger, the demon poured out of the trucker's mouth.

"Oh, my gosh. Did I do this?" he asked in horror as John fell back on the seat. As the trucker dialed 9-1-1, the man checked on his sons.

"Dean, you okay?" John asked, shaking his shoulder. His oldest moaned as he was awakened. "You okay, Dude?" he checked.

"Yes, Sir," came the automatic response. "Man, what hit us?" John ignored the question and turned to his youngest.

"Sammy?" he questioned. To his horror, there was no answer.

"Sammy?" Dean asked. Again, only silence.

"SAMMY!" father and son yelled. Seconds later, a helicopter airlifted them all to the nearest hospital.

"I'm fine! I just want to know about my brother!" Dean exclaimed a few minutes later.

"Son, you need surgery. It looks like someone used you as a scratching post," the doctor said.

"I'm not your son! Now let me see my brother!" Dean snapped, trying to rise.

"Dean, let them work on you, and **I**'**ll** go check on Sammy," John ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Dean sighed, flouncing back.

"Sir, you can't go-" the doctor began to object.

"You wanna work on my son or not?" John interrupted. "Trust me, this is the only way he'll agree to it," he continued.

"Will you at least take a wheelchair?" the doctor requested.

"Fair enough," John agreed. He waited until they had procured the transportation, and then gave them his credit card, allowing himself to be wheeled to his other son's room.

"How is he?" John asked.

"Well, all of his vitals are working normally, but there was some cerebral hematoma from when he hit his head," the doctor answered.

"So you're saying he's got a brain clot?" John asked. The doctor looked at him.

"Marine," was the explanation. The doctor nodded.

"Presently, it's just a matter of giving him time. Hopefully, he'll wake up soon," the doctor said. John nodded silently. "I'll leave you two alone," the doctor said. He walked away, leaving the two by themselves.

"Hey, Sammy. So, you got a clot, huh?" John asked. "Thought you had a harder head than that." He chuckled uncomfortably. "Sorry Kiddo. Bad joke." He blew out a worried breath. "Come on, Kiddo. Wake up. Please? Dean's worried sick…and so am I." The following silence was deafening. "You gotta wake up, Sammy…**please**." He blew out a breath and dropped his head into his hands.


	2. Morse Code Warning

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

This was how the doctor found the eldest Winchester a few minutes later.

"Mr. McGillicuddy? Your son wanted to see you before going into surgery," the doctor said.

"Okay," John answered, looking up. The doctor wheeled the man to his son's room.

"Hey, Dude. How you feelin'?" he questioned.

"M'okay. Sammy. He up?" Dean slurred.

"No, not yet, Dude. Soon," John assured. "You just take care of yourself right now. Let me worry 'bout him."

"Yessir," came the garbled response. Dean was taken away and John asked to be led back to his youngest.

"Well, Dean's off to surgery. He'll be fine. Both of you will. You're both strong. I just need you to wake up, Kiddo," John said. What no one knew, was that a man was walking the halls. A nurse spotted him and walked up to him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"John Winchester. Where is he?" the man asked. The nurse gasped when his eyes turned yellow. John was deep in thought when he heard a tapping sound. His brow furrowed.

"What the---" Looking around, he saw one of the chairs tapping a leg insistently. But it wasn't random tapping. It was the Morse code he had taught his sons.

"Sammy?" John asked. The tapping continued. "Okay, we'll do this the _Watchers_ way. Once for 'yes', twice for 'no'," the man said. Then, "Sammy, is that you?" One tap. "You're trying to tell me something?" the man checked. Another tap. "What is it?" John asked. The man listened closely to the tapes.

"De-demon," he surmised. A tap told him he was correct. "**The** Demon?" he asked. Silence, then three taps. "You don't know," John chuckled. Then, there was some more tapping.

"Dean's in surgery. He'll be okay," John assured. "You wanna wake up anytime soon?" he questioned. There was some more tapping.

"No, Sammy. I wasn't being sarcastic. You scared me, Kiddo. You're my boy. You're Mary's baby. And I promised her that as long as I was around: nothing bad would happen to either one of you," John said. Just then, the lights flickered. "Not good. Not good at all," he stated. The chair tapped frantically and John instantly knew what his son was saying: **it's here!**


	3. Demon Visit

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks.

SupernaturalKitsune: Sorry, thanks.

RedDragen: Okey-doke. We'll see.

Friendly: Thanks. Here's more.

TeacherTam: Actually, I've only seen the movie, but I figured John would've read the book. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Here's more.

Blue Peanut M And M: I don't think anyone can. Thanks. I'm glad, and I hope this si soon enough.

Julie: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

Sammygirl1963: Thanks, glad you think so.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Hope this is soon enough. Glad you like. Yeah, sorry, couldn't bring myself to do it. Glad you like. Glad you approve.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. I don't know whether or not to put John in the situation of having to sacrifice himself for Sam, so just bear with me. I incorporate some ideas from AHBL as well as my own ideas into the fic so it's slightly spoiler-ly. Bold is telepathic communication, italics is thoughts and visions. Any questions you have will be explained throughout the story.

John looked around frantically. He hadn't brought in any of his supplies. He had no way to protect his son. There was more tapping.

"Sammy, please! I'm trying to concentrate!" John snapped. The tapping intensified in force and volume. "SAM!" John growled. Just then, the lights flickered again. John looked around. Then, he felt himself being pushed towards the door.

"Sammy, have you gone nuts?" John asked. Two taps. "Then, what are you doing?" the man questioned. There was more tapping. Then, he understood.

"Dean. You want me to check on Dean," he said. The sound of a single tap told him that he guessed correctly.

"Okay, okay, I'll go," John promised. He walked out the door. The Demon walked down the hospital halls. He had to find the hunters. They had killed his children. And he still wanted Sammy. He had such big plans for him. Then, he spotted his quarry.

"Johnny," he smirked. He started for him, but was suddenly pushed back. For a moment, he was confused. Then, he realized what had happened.

"Sammy. Now that's my boy," he approved sinisterly. It seemed that his chosen was finally tapping into his powers. The Demon smirked and headed to the room where he had learned the Winchesters had been put in. When he got to the room, he locked the door.

"Sammy. All alone. Just the way I wanted," The Demon smirked. "Now to finish what I started all those years ago," he said. He went to stand by the bed. "Hey, Sammy," he greeted. There was defiant tapping.

"Oh, none of that Morse code nonsense," The Demon dismissed. "Let's talk **our** way," he said. **What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Sammy**, The Demon stated.

**You're not gettin' my family**, Sam defiantly told him.

**John and Dean are thorns in my side, but ****you're**** the one I really want**, The Demon commented, as he knelt down so that they were merely inches apart. **You know, I wouldn't have had to go to all this trouble if mommy hadn't gotten in the way**, he continued. In the operating room, the doctors were still working on Dean. They had been slightly concerned when the lights had started flickering, but when the power remained on, they had relaxed.

"Come on, Dude. You can make it," John encouraged from the waiting room. Suddenly, he was overcome with a sense of panic. _What th_e---he wondered. Then, he was assaulted by an image. _The Demon was kneeling beside Sam's bed. He sliced a wrist and held it above Sam's mouth._

"Sammy," John said in concern.

**"Dad, help!" Sam called. **Without another word, he ran towards his son's room. Unfortunately, he found the door locked. Frantically, he rattled the knob.

"Come on, come on, come on," he urged. Then, "Oh, the heck with it!" he exclaimed. He concentrated on the knob. With a loud bang, the door flew open. Startled, The Demon turned around.

"Johnny," he smirked.

"Get away from my son," John ordered.

"How are going to stop me, Johnny? You don't have any weapons with you," The Demon said. "Besides, it's almost finished," he continued dismissively. He turned back to Sam and positioned his wrist so that the blood would land on his lips. John's eyes darkened, and with a jerk of his head, The Demon was thrown back.

"Johnny. You've been keeping secrets from the boys. Just like Mary," he said.

"I don't know how my wife knew you, but you're not getting our son," John told him.

"Like you can stop me," The Demon scoffed. The room began to shake as John advanced.

"Careful, Johnny. You **are** out of practice," The Demon reminded him. With another jerk of the eldest hunter's head, The Demon suddenly found himself pinned to the wall.

"Then again, maybe not," he grunted. "I'll be back, Johnny. You can be sure of that," he continued. Then, the creature telported out of the room. John turned to his son. "Sammy!" he said, grabbing a piece of Kleenex. "Okay, Kiddo. Let's get this stuff off of you," he continued, wiping away the blood and throwing it away. Back in the operating room, the doctors and nurses had just finished and were wheeling Dean to the recovery room. On the way, Dean's eyes fluttered.

"Well, it looks like someone's coming back a bit early," the nurse commented. One of the other nurses went to find the eldest Winchester. When she got to the room, she was a bit surprised to find the door open, but didn't question it.

"Sir? Your son's out of surgery," the nurse announced.

"Where is he?" John demanded.

"We're putting him in the recovery room," the nurse answered.

"Bring him here," John said.

"Mr. McGillicuddy, standard operating procedure states---" the nurse began to explain.

"I don't care! You bring my son in here now!" John interrupted angrily.

"Okay, okay," the nurse said. She hurried out of the room and went to flag down her colleagues. They had nearly reached the recovery room when they were stopped by the nurse.

"Mr. McGillicuddy wants him in his other son's room," she told him.

"That's not standard procedure," was the objection.

"I---I wouldn't argue with him. He looked **really** scary," the nurse said.

"This is highly irregular, but I suppose we can watch him in there just as well as the recovery room," the doctor said. Then, they changed direction.

**You okay bud?** John asked.

**Why didn't you tell me you had powers?** Sam asked.

**Dean didn't inherit any powers, and I was hoping you hadn't either**, John responded.

**What did you mean by Mom knowing The Demon?** Sam wondered. Before John could reply, the doctors and nurses wheeled Dean into the room.

"He's up, but a bit groggy," a nurse told them. Then, after stating that they'd be back to check on him, they left.

"Hey, Dude. How you feelin'?" John queried.

"I'm okay. Did Sammy wake up?" Dean checked.

"No. Uh, well, sort of," John answered.

"What do you mean 'sort of'? He either did, or he didn't," Dean pointed out.

"He's not awake, per se. He's unconscious, but he's using his powers to communicate," John stated.

"Wait. **Powers**?" Dean asked, starting to sit up. John tried to make him lay back down, but his oldest son wouldn't be deterred. "Dad…what's going on?" he demanded.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know the amount of time spent in surgery was unrealistic, but I didn't want to spend a whole lot of time on it.


	4. A Father's Desperation

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. Here's more.

RedDragen: Okey-doke, here's more. Thanks. Here you go.

Sammygirl1963: Glad you think so. Yeah, I thought that'd be a nice twist. Here you go. We'll see.

Friendly: Thanks.

TeacherTam: Unfortunately, no. Most likely true. Yep. Thanks.

Blue Peanut M And M: Wow. Never had **that** reaction before. You'll see. You'll see. Wait and see. Hope this is soon enough, and I'm sure you're not **that** old, lol. Yeah, like **that**'**ll** ever happen.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. I will. Thank you.

WhatItIsYo: Thanks. I will. Catch ya on the flip side.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot. I use some lines from IMTOD. I'm not sure how close Bobby was to the hospital, but it seemed to be pretty close, so I'm gonna go with that.

"Well, obviously you know about his visions, and I'm certain he's exhibited other abilities," John stated.

"Well, one bout of telekinesis, but that's it. It only happened once," Dean told him. There was angry tapping and Dean jumped in surprise.

"That was something you should've told me yourself, Sammy," John scolded.

"Wha---that was Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah. He's using Morse Code," John explained.

"Now that's my boy," Dean approved. Then, "How come he hasn't woken up?" he asked anxiously.

"He's got a brain clot. And the swelling hasn't come down yet," John explained.

"I'm no doctor, but isn't that pretty serious?" Dean questioned.

"Yes, it is," John agreed worriedly.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Dean wondered.

"Listen, I need to pick up some supplies,"

"I can do it," Dean offered.

"Dean, you just got out of surgery," John said. Dean's shoulders slumped at the sound in his father's voice. He recognized that tone. That was his father's 'Absolutely not' voice.

"I'm going to go get them. I'll be back soon. Watch out for Sammy," John ordered.

"Yeah, Dad. You know I will," Dean answered. John put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dude," he said. _Oh, Dean. I'm so sorry, Kiddo_, he thought to himself.

"Dad…are you okay? You're scaring me," Dean said.

"Don't be scared, Dude. Everything's gonna be okay. I promise," John assured. Then, he used a pay phone to call Bobby, and then headed out into the parking lot. A few minutes later, the man met his old friend.

"Bobby, thanks for doing this," John said.

"Yeah, no problem," Bobby answered, as they got into the car.

"How's the Impala?" John queried out of the blue.

"Trashed, but…salvageable. Surprisingly, even Dean's tapes made it out unscathed," Bobby answered.

"You're kidding me," John said in surprise.

"I was as surprised as you," Bobby commented.

"Once I get to your place, I need some supplies," John said.

"What supplies?" Bobby questioned.

"I'll tell you when I get there," John replied, leaving no room for argument. A few minutes later, they were at Bobby's cabin. Once there, John started gathering up what he needed.

"John, those don't ward off a demon, they **summon** one," Bobby said sharply, taking notice of what his friend was picking up.

"Sammy hasn't woken up yet. His mind is alert, but…he's got a cerebral hematoma, and it hasn't gone down," John stated.

"So you're going to make a deal with him? Are you crazy?" Bobby questioned.

"It's my boy, Bobby. My baby," John responded. Bobby stared at his friend, and saw the stormy cloud of emotion raging in his eyes.

"Go. Take my truck," he said gruffly, tossing him the keys. John walked out and got in the truck. He started the vehicle and took off. Minutes later, he was back at the hospital. He parked and then walked hurriedly through the doors. Dean sat up when he heard the footsteps.

"Dad," Dean said in relief.

"Dean, I'm feelin' a little tired. Could you get me some caffeine?" John requested.

"Yes, Sir," Dean answered. He got up and went to do as he was told. Once he was sure it was clear, John immediately went to work.

**Dad, what are you doing?** Sam asked.

**It's okay, Sammy. It's all gonna be okay**, John answered.

**Dad, where's the Colt?** Sam questioned.

**Safe**, was the reply.

**Dad, you're not warding off The Demon, you're ****summoning**** it**, came the accusation. Sam went on to say more, but John put up a mental block. Angry at being ignored, Sam started tapping angrily.

"Shut up, Sammy," John snapped. The tapping continued. The eldest Winchester waved his hand dismissively, and instantly, the room was silent. Minutes later, the ritual was finished.

"John," a voice said. The man stood up and turned around.

"Didn't think it'd work this quickly," John commented, as he brandished the Colt.

"I took you for a lot things John, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them," The Demon stated.

"I could kill you right now," John warned.

"But you won't. Not when you have a deal to strike," The Demon smirked.

"It's Sam. He's alert, but he won't wake up," John told him.

"I know---cerebral hematoma. Terrible thing," The Demon said in mock sympathy.

"I'll give you a trade---me for Sammy," John said. There was angry tapping.

"Hmmm. It doesn't sound like our boy likes that," The Demon said. It smirked when it saw the look of pain on John's face.

"You know the truth about Sammy…don't you?" it questioned.

"Wake him up. And you can have me," John said, ignoring the question. Just then, Dean walked in.

"What the---" his question was cut off as he was slammed against the wall. _Aw, man. Not again_, he thought to himself.

"Looks like the gang's all here---John, Dean, and Sammy," The Demon said. "You're just in time, Dean. John here was just about to give his life his life for our boy," he continued.

"Sammy is **mine**. Mine and Mary's. Not yours," John growled.

"Ah, John. You stink of denial," The Demon laughed. What no one knew, Sam was starting to wake up. At first, his vision was blurry, but it soon cleared. Dean was pinned to a wall, and The Demon was talking to his father. It was seconds later that he could hear what they were saying.

"Mary knew all about me. She had hidden herself from me. But then I sensed Sam. He was so powerful. That's why I decided to perform the same ritual with Sam that I did with her," The Demon said. Sam sat up.

"Now, just give me the gun and---" Before anyone knew what had happened, the Colt had flown out of John's hand.

"HEY!" The Demon turned around.

"Well, you woke up. That-a boy, Sammy," It said. Without a word, Sam pulled the trigger. The Demon went to teleport, but too late.

"Y---" was all he managed to get out. Energy crackled over the man's body, and he fell to the floor, dead.


	5. Taking A Vacation

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Blue Peanut M And M: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I thought it'd be a nice touch. Here's more.

Jayme: Thanks.

Julie: Thanks. Here you go.

Gothraven89: Thanks. Yeah, I thought people would like that. Thanks. Here you go.

Sammygirl1963: Thanks. Yep. Wait and see. We'll see.

Irishgirl9: I'm glad you like it so far. Here's more.

Friendly: Thanks.

RedDragen: Thanks, keep reading.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Okey-doke. Oh, don't worry about him too much. Sounds good. Can't wait till you have an account on here. Could be. Hey, save some ideas for yourself.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own the plot.

THE NEXT DAY

John, Dean, Sam, and Bobby packed up their belongings.

"I can't believe it---that freak is dead," Dean said.

"Yeah. Man, I'm still buzzed," Sam stated. "I---I can't stop shaking," he continued.

"I told you to stop drinking half-calf vanilla lattes," Dean told him.

"They're good," Sam insisted.

"They're stupid," Dean jeered.

"They were Jess' favorite," Sam whispered.

"Oh," Dean said. _Well, I feel like a jerk_, he thought to himself. All this time, his brother had been ordering the coffees to feel closer to his girlfriend, and here he had been mocking him. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. You didn't know," Sam said. Then, "Dad, how could you do it?" he wondered.

"Sammy---" John started to say.

"You were gonna make a deal with it! Why?" Sam continued, ignoring the interjection.

"You're my son, Sammy. You're my baby boy. I'd do anything for either one of you…even if it meant---" John's voice trailed off.

"Why? I have its blood in me. I---I killed Mom, I killed Jess---" Sam began.

"Stop it, Sammy. Just stop. It wasn't your fault. I don't have all the answers. But I can assure you, it wasn't your fault," John interrupted.

"Don't fight. The Demon's dead. Let's just celebrate for a minute," Dean added. Sam blew out a breath. Dean was right. They had finally done it after twenty-two years. Fighting about what their father **would**'**ve** done was a moot point.

"So…what **should** we do?" Sam wondered.

"Well, you always wanted to go to Yellow Stone National Park," John said.

"Wha---really?" Sam questioned, his face lighting up. _Man, what a geek_, Dean thought to himself. But he didn't say it. He hadn't seen his younger brother smile like that since Jessica.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go," Dean urged. He and Sam walked to the Impala.

"Did I hear right? Does Dean actually want to go to Yellow Stone?" Bobby queried.

"Bobby, something tells me it has more to do with the look that lit up Sam's face than any actual desire to see it himself," John answered. Than, the two hunters got into their own vehicles where Sam and Dean had already begun their good-natured squabbling.

THE END


End file.
